A Journey of Love
by SupernaturalSlayer
Summary: AU A desperate woman has been broken and seeks solace from the only family she has left. Will she ever love again?


Title: A Journey of Love  
  
Author: Buffy1  
  
Email: buffsummers@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: Approximately PG-13, it might change later.  
  
Spoilers: None whatsoever!  
  
Summary: Completely AU. Some people might recognise the story line from a certain book/play...Email me if you can tell me which one it is.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry to those people who are waiting for me to post more for "Judgment" and "A New Beginning". I just had this idea for a fic and I had to get started on it. I'll try and write more this week. This chapter will only be short. This is just to get it started and I want to see if it interests anyone. Let me know if it does.  
  
Pairings: D/Other, slight B/S, W/O, X/A, later B/A  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: New Faces  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An elegant woman slowly made her way up the road. She had a certain frailty about her. They told her she was going the right way, but her well- brought up little sister couldn't possibly live in such a dreary area, could she? She looked at all the names of the houses but she couldn't find the one she was looking for. Then suddenly she saw it.  
  
'This couldn't be it could it?' She took a few steps closer to the house in order to have another look. On closer inspection she saw two women sitting on the front porch. One was a redhead, the other a dirty blonde. She looked again.  
  
'Nope. This is the place. But, maybe there's another place with the same name...' She couldn't accept this "house" was where her baby sister had been living for the last few years... She moved a little closer to the old dilapidated house and saw the two women were now looking at her.  
  
"Can I help you, honey?" The redhead asked. The elegant woman again looked at the address she clutched in her hand. Then again at the name of the house, just to make sure she was at the right place.  
  
"Um, perhaps," the elegant woman replied. I'm looking for a place called Elysian Fields? Maybe I'm at the wrong..."  
  
"No, no honey. You're at the right place. This here is Elysian Fields," the redhead assured her. The elegant woman didn't look too reassured. She looked a little upset,  
  
"Oh...well...I'm looking for my sister. She told me she lives at an 'Elysian Fields'. Her name is Dawn. Perhaps you know of her?" The elegant woman asked, self-consciously. The redhead suddenly had an idea,  
  
"Oh! You must be her sister, Buffy! I'm Willow. She told us you were coming to visit, but we didn't know you'd be comin' round today. She expecting you?" Buffy rubbed her arms uneasily,  
  
"No...But I thought she wouldn't mind letting her poor sister stay with her for a while..." Willow seemed to understand. She moved to take Buffy's hand, but Buffy leapt back from the contact as if she had been burned. Willow looked put out at Buffy's actions but motioned her towards the house nevertheless.  
  
"This here is Elysian Fields. I live upstairs with my husband Daniel Osborne, and Dawn lives downstairs with her husband RJ (somebody please give me a better character for Dawn here!)," Willow stated in a business- like manner, "Dawn is across the road watching her husband bowling. Did you happen to see it on your way here?" Willow asked. Buffy fidgeted more and looked even more uncomfortable if possible as if she really didn't want to be near this woman,  
  
"N-no, I-I don't believe I did." The dirty-blonde stood at this and held out a hand,  
  
"I'll fetch her for you. I'm Tara." Buffy glanced down at the hand she was offered and coughed slightly. Tara glanced uncomfortably at Willow and Buffy, and then moved off to cross the road. Willow looked at Buffy for a moment, and then moved to the doors to the lower level of the house,  
  
"While we're waiting for Dawn I'll let you in." Buffy smiled at her graciously as she had been taught, but then frowned slightly as Willow walked away and she realised she would have to carry her own bags. Sighing, she picked up her 2 medium-sized cases and followed Willow into the small house. Upon entering, Buffy twirled around, examining her surroundings, sizing up the area which would be her home for the next few weeks. As she walked through she realised there were only two rooms, which were only divided by a curtain. She sighed as she realised she wouldn't be getting much privacy.  
  
"So this is the main room, and over there is the bedroom," Willow explained, coming behind Buffy, making her jump with fright and dropping her cases. Willow looked at her strangely, but continued explaining, "And over there is the bathroom."  
  
'Oh. So the bathroom is separated from the house. At least there's that.' Buffy walked around the small area that was to be her new home, looking slightly dismayed as it appeared to her that she would be sleeping there. Then she turned towards Willow, signalling her that she should leave. Willow didn't look happy, but nevertheless left the house slowly and uncertainly. Upon Willow's departure, Buffy crept to the door slowly and checked that nobody was around. When she was sure, she dashed to the small cupboard in the corner. It was open slightly, and she had noticed a half- full bottle of whisky. She quickly filled a small glass with the whisky and downed it all in one sitting. She calmly placed the glass down on the table and took a deep breath. The alcohol made things better. It always did. She would be all right; as long as she had the alcohol...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this is short, but the chapters will get longer. I need to know if you guys like this so I can continue. Please feedback! It makes my day! :) I also have a song-fic series coming soon that I will post soon. So look out for that. Thanks guys. Have a good day/night. 


End file.
